1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to needleless connectors, and, in particular, to connectors with an internal collapsible valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical treatments often include the infusion of a medical fluid, for example a saline solution or a liquid medication, to patients using an intravenous (IV) catheter that is connected though an arrangement of flexible tubing and fittings, commonly referred to as an “IV set,” to a source of fluid, for example an IV bag. The fittings commonly include interconnectable male and female needleless connectors having a “Luer taper” conforming to an International Standards Organization (ISO) standard, although certain needleless connectors may not have Luer tapers. Certain connectors have a self-sealing feature to prevent leakage of fluid from the attached tubing when the connector is decoupled from a mating connector.
FIG. 1A depicts a conventional needleless connector 10 with a collapsible internal valve 20 made of a flexible material. When a force is applied to the top 24 of the valve 20 by the tip of a male Luer connector (not shown), the valve folds at a “smiley cut” 26 located in the upper portion 22, referred to as the “head” of the valve, thereby opening a flow path through the connector 10. In the closed position shown in FIG. 1A, a primary seal is formed between a shoulder 30 of the valve 20 and a sealing ridge 54 of the body 50 and a secondary seal is formed between the rim around the external surface 24 of the valve 20 and the edge of the port 52 of the body 50. Between the primary and secondary seals and between the body 50 and the valve 20, a volume 53 is formed that contains trapped liquid when the connector 10 is de-mated from a previously connected male Luer connector. In certain circumstances, it is desirable to minimize volume 53.